Nanban Trade System
=Requirements= East Asia Port Permit, and a ship with large cargo and/or an Aide ship. =Permit for Nanban Trade= To start Nanban Trade you need to apply for permit. To apply for permit you need to bring gift (trade goods) to the City Official of fixed port for each culture areas: South China Macau, Taiwan Tamsui, Korea Pohang, Japan Nagasaki; it requires 1,000 Gift Points and will open up that port to trade, additional ports and trade goods can be unlocked by raising the contribution level trading more goods (see below for the rate of each Area). The contribution earned depends on back stock, if the good is a local specialty and on town status. Back stock can be confirmed with the Nanban Trade Merchant and it is updated every 12 minutes. Contribution Rate: South China Macau: 0 Quanzhou: 10,000 Hangzhou: 20,000 Yuntaisha: 30,000 Luo han guo: 31,000 Wuxu Porcelain: 33,000 Gumo Ink: 37,000 Huzhou Brush: 40,000 Chongqing: 40,000 Mianzhu nian hua: 44,000 Culture Area Contribution Rate: Taiwan Tamsui: 0 Anping: 20,000 Orange Daylily: 26,000 Water Caltrop: 46,000 Culture Area Contribution Rate: Korea Pohang: 0 Hanyang: 5,000 Yangzhou Chestnut: 32,000 Korean Black Raspberry: 37,000 Busan: 40,000 Korean Cactus : 43,000 Culture Area Contribution Rate: Japan Nagasaki: 0 Sakai: 5,000 Soft Rush: 34,000 Edo: 40,000 Paper lantern: 43,000 Saori: 45,000 =Town Status= Town status change every 2 hours, and It can affect the value of the trade goods. Macau - Near Guangzhou / Near Yongzhou / Near Changsa Hangzhou - Near Wuhan / Near Hefei / Near Nanjing Quanzhou - Near Fuzhou / Near Xiamen / Near Nanchang Yuntaisha - Near Huaibei / Near Beijing / Near Luoyang Chongqing - Near Chengdu / Near Mianyang / Near Xi'an Anping - Southern Islands / Southern Mountains Tamsui - Northern Islands / Northern Coast Hanyang - North Hwanghae / South Pyongan / South Hwanghae Busan - South Gyeongsang / South Jeolla / North Jeolla Pohang - Gangwon / North Chungcheong / North Gyeongsang Nagasaki - Satsuma / Okuma / Hyuga Sakai - Omi / Harima / Owari Edo - Mikawa / Kai / Musashi Calamities Normal : "This town has been very stable. The only fear is of natural disasters." "There is violence in the air. It's as if a war could break out at any moment." War: "Apparently there was a war in XXX. First aid supplies should be seeing an increase in sales." Bonus: Medicine/Fibres/Arms "The sanitation here is poor. The plague is at our doorstep." Plague: "Word is the plague broke out in XXX. Be sure to eat well and maintain your strength." Bonus: Foodstuffs/Livestock/Luxury Goods Drought: "XXX's field has been ruined by the drought. All crops might be affected..." Bonus: Dyes/Fragrances/Spices Flood Damage: "The river near XXX has flooded. The storehouse has been washed out." Bonus: Precious Metals/Arms/Firearms Cold Damage: "I hear they are struggling with cold-weather damage in XXX. I thought it was difficult to get crops here…" Bonus: Foodstuffs/Seasonings/Luxury Goods "Distribution is stagnating. If this continues, a recession is not far off." Recession: "Business is rough. It's hard moving luxury items in XXX…" "The town is finally alive with activity. The economy will soon improve!" Boom : "This is a once in a lifetime economic boom! It seems XXX's falling prices have been effective. " "Shipwrights have been gathering here lately. Something is on the horizon." Build ship Special order: "Shipwrights have been gathering due to large-scale naval upgrades in XXX!" Bonus: Fibres/Fabrics/Wares "There must be some festival going on. There is a jolly spirit all over town." Festival: "There's supposedly a big festival in XXX! I bet it's a good place to sell food and drinks." Bonus: Alcohol/Foodstuffs/Luxury Goods UWODB's guide If you would please help update this using the info from the link I have supplied I would be gratified. Thanks Dajan3 Nanban